


One Morning Among Many

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV CC-2224 | Cody, Pudding Cups, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, There’s No Plot In This It’s Just, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: Some time, sooner than he’d like, they will have to get dressed, review comm messages, probably wrangle annoying little brothers (both trooper and Jedi alike). Until then he was going to enjoy his pudding cup, and the time alone with his loved one.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	One Morning Among Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> A decadrabble(??) piece written for Sol, after some very lovely prompting!  
> \- Lazy morning and breakfast in bed  
> \- With emergency bedside tea  
> \- Because Obi-Wan would definitely have emergency bedside tea
> 
> The emergency tea didn’t quite happen so much this time, but it’s certainly bedside!

Cody wakes up slowly, softly. 

For once, he’s not woken by a Priority Alert ping or a shrill alarm, not to Waxer’s ugly mug, or Needle barging in to complain about something idiotic one of their men has managed to do.

Instead, there’s a cool weight slung over him, and wiry beard hairs tickling his neck. The cabin lights are still low and warm. The body shifts again, and Cody tilts to mouth a kiss onto auburn hair.

“G’d morning my dear,” Obi-Wan softly mutters into skin, “did you sleep well?”

He had, better than expected. He says as much and is rewarded with a kiss to a collarbone. There’s no reason to get up, no pressing duties or overdue formwork to complete. 

He lets himself doze again. 

When Cody next comes to it feels like no time at all has passed, and yet it has. No longer is Obi-Wan tucked around and over him, instead he’s propped up against the bunk-end, idly _tack-tack-tacking_ on his datapad. It’s also, he realises when he finally opens his eyes, so much karking brighter. 

He grizzles at the noise and light, shoving his face down into the thin pillow. 

Obi-Wan chuckles at ‘such theatrics’, but does at least put his ‘pad down. 

“Hello there, handsome dreamer. Are you ready to start the day yet?” Obi-Wan asks before kissing Cody’s forehead and soothing a hand through his hair.

Cody mumbles, “Not if you keep stroking me like that. Is there caf?” 

“There is tea. Good tea.” Cody can hear the teasing in that. He waits a beat. “-Oh alright, yes. There is also caf, for the heathen.”

He feels more than sees Obi-Wan lean off the bunk, a move that Cody’s sure would have him falling boots over bucket if he tried it. He hears the switch for the hot-water heater click on - acquired the last time they were back at the temple - before Obi-Wan grabs two stained and chipped mugs from a drawer, then plops a teabag in one and a dollop of caf-cream in the other. 

The shudder as he does so is all theatrics, the hypocrite. 

Time passes in an ooze as Cody tucks himself into his Jedi’s side, but before too long there’s a grassy scent in the air which makes way for one that’s rich and bitter - the signal that Caf has arrived. He untethers himself and wriggles up the bed to lean against the wall, pillow behind the small of his back. 

He takes the offered mug with a kiss to the hand, mostly to see Obi-Wan’s face blush. “Thank you, _cyare_ ,” he says.

Obi-Wan shifts to face him, sits cross-legged on top of the sheets looking for all intents and purposes like a respectable Jedi Master, lack of clothes notwithstanding - although according to Monnk that’s not necessarily a mandatory requirement. 

Matching ‘ _ahhh_ ’s after they each take a sip. The Caf is scaldingly hot, and coats his tongue and throat in just the right kind of thick sludge, the lingering aftertaste of an artificial bitterness he’s come to love.

They chat about this and that as they finish their drinks, how Cody’s brothers are getting on, what the latest temple gossip is. Nothing too taxing or emotionally difficult. 

Hot drinks finished, the mugs are safely deposited back on a low table where they won’t get knocked over by wayward blanket rearrangement. They've learned. 

Obi-Wan nestles back beside him, slides an arm between Cody’s shoulders and the cold metal wall. “How about some breakfast, dear one?”

“Didn’t we just… have breakfast? You were there, I distinctly remember it. One beautiful mug of tasty bean-juice for me, and some leafy soup for you.”

Groundwork laid, Cody snuggles into his partner’s side, idly running a finger through the light hairs on Obi-Wan’s thigh.

“Tea is _not_ soup. Soup is... boiling meat or plants in liqui-. Damn. Yes, fine. I had leafy soup.”

Victory smells as sweet as anything. It was always a toss-up whether Obi-Wan would manage to form a damning defense, or be his own worst advocate in their silly debates. 

Obi-Wan’s still talking, “ _Buuut_ that doesn’t preclude a different breakfast. As one may have dessert after a meal. Pudding cups, for example.”

He’s definitely woken up now, listening fully. Now there's a thought. “You want to have pudding cups for breakfast? General! I’m _shocked_!” 

“I was _intending_ that as an example of dessert, as I’m sure you’re well aware, my cunning Commander. However, given that one of the very few perks of being an adult is the ability to eat what you want when you want it… sure, why not.”

The mattress gives a groan as Obi-Wan hops off the berth, rummages around in a footlocker, and flings himself back into bed with far too much acrobatic energy for Cody to cope with.

“I knew I had some stashed away. Most important question of your day so far, Commander, I do hope you’re ready. A lot rides on this - chocolate or vanilla?”

There wasn’t even a second of consideration. 

“Chocolate, obviously. You won’t get a better rate on anything except maybe some of Trapper’s special biscuits.”

The pudding is, of course, as delicious as ever, and made all the better for the company. Few foods were held in as high regard as pudding cups by the vode. It hadn’t taken long after their first introduction to the littles and cadets on Kamino before they’d spread through the galleys of the GAR courtesy of kind commanders and kinder _jetii_. 

It’s especially decadent considering he’s still only in his under-shorts, after a long lie-in. Not the kind of thing he’s used to, but Cody reckons he could see something like this in their future. After the war. 

Some time, sooner than he’d like, they will have to get dressed, review comm messages, probably wrangle annoying little brothers (both trooper and Jedi alike). Until then he was going to enjoy his pudding cup, and the time alone with his loved one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> Soft Wars belongs to the supremely fabulous Projie, cheers vod!


End file.
